Best Friends
by HermioneRose
Summary: Miley has to interview Oliver for her end of the year project, and she doesn't like it. Not one bit. But, during the interview progress, will she learn that she likes Oliver more than a friend?
1. The Assignment

**Author's Note: I know I haven't written anything in forever, but ever since Disney Channel's been airing it's "Every Hannah Ever Made" saga, I've been interested in writing a Hannah Montana story. Review, and criticrism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: The Assingnment**

"For your end of the year writing assignment, I want you to write about your best friend, or best friends." Mr. Corelli explained as he wrote _Best Friends _on the whiteboard.

Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart looked at each other and smiled before turning their attention to Mr. Corelli.

"What you have so far must be on my desk by the time the bell rings, or you need to do more work as extra credit, and I'm sure you guys don't want that." Mr. Corelli stated.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay! I shall release you, and get ready....set....write!" Mr. Corelli said.

Soon, the sound of people talking, sharpening pencils, and pencils scraping against paper was heard.

Miley thought about her best friends.

Of course, Lilly was her true and blue best friend (more like a sister actually).

Miley had no problem writing about her.

And then there was Oliver.

Oliver wasn't techincally a _best _friend to say, but he was always there when Miley needed him.

"What are you writing about Oliver?" Miley asked, trying to sneak a peek at Lilly's paper.

"Miley! That's considered cheating!" Lilly responded, covering her paper up with her hand.

"Lilly, I'm just trying to get some ideas. It's not a Hannah Montana song: now, I can write that in a second flat." Miley replied.

Lilly gestured to the clock that was behind Mr. Corelli's desk.

"Well, you better hurry, because class is almost over."

Miley glanced down at her paper.

The paragraph about Lilly was written.

But, as stated, nothing came to mind when it came to write about Oliver.

She stared at the piece of paper.

And--

The bell rang.

Miley groaned.

"Oh, come on!" she replied.

Lilly smirked as she and Miley both got up from their seats.

"Still no luck?" she asked as they handed in their papers to Mr. Corelli.

Miley shook her head.

"No. It comes naturally for you because you've known him longer than I have."

Lilly nodded.

"True."

Just as she and Lilly were out the door, Mr. Corelli called her back:

"Miss Stewart, a word?"

Miley sighed as she looked at Lilly.

"Go and find Oliver. I'll join you guys later."

Lilly nodded as she disappeared out of the room.

Miley walked back to Mr. Corelli, who had her paper in his hand.

"Miss Stewart, you're friends with Oliver Oken, aren't you?" Mr. Corelli asked.

Miley bit her lower lip.

"Well, I am, but I'm not _best _friends with him." Miley told Mr. Corelli.

Mr. Corelli pointed to the whiteboard.

"Miss Stewart, I wrote _Best Friends _on board for a reason. There's no reason why you can't have more than one best friend."

Miley frowned.

"Fine, I'll just add--"

But, as she was about to grab her paper, Mr. Corelli pulled it away.

"That'd be nice, but I have a better idea: I want you to interview Oliver Oken. Ask him questions, and write a paragraph about him. Have it on my desk on Friday before lunch time rolls around."

Miley looked at him, mouth agape.

"But, that's not fair!" Miley protested.

Mr. Corelli handed back her paper.

"Life's not fair."

Miley sighed as she walked out of Mr. Corelli's room.

Lilly and Oliver were waiting by Miley's locker.

"So, what did Mr. Corelli want?" Lilly asked.

Miley glared at Oliver.

Oliver looked confused.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I have to interview you all this week, and have my paper done by Friday." Miley replied.

Lilly looked her.

"Come on, Miley. It won't be that bad."

Miley didn't think it was bad that she had to interview Oliver:

She knows it'll be bad she had to interview Oliver.


	2. The First Question

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, guys! Also, this chapter is sort of short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Reviews are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: The First Question**

"What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, that's so original!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Blue. Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

This conversation was taken by the beach, and Miley was interviewing Oliver.

"Miley, you already know this stuff." Oliver was saying as Miley was writing it down.

Miley looked up from her notebook.

"Yes, but Mr. Corelli doesn't." she responded.

Oliver sighed.

He knew that Miley wasn't fond of spending her days interviewing him, but she didn't have a choice.

"You know, if you just wrote your paragraph about me, you wouldn't be doing this." Oliver pointed out, and Miley sharply looked up at him.

"I could have, but I didn't have the inspiration then." Miley commented, and Oliver frowned.

"Lilly said you wrote about her the instant you thought about her...what's wrong with that picture?" OIiver asked.

"Because Lilly's practically a sister to me."

"Oh, and I'm not a brother to you? You said that one time that you loved me like a pet goldfish: you'd cry if you flushed me down the toliet." Oliver explained, and Miley blinked.

That was so long ago:

How could he have remembered that?

"What does that have to do with me writing about you?" Miley asked.

"Don't you remember? You said it to me in middle school."

"Oliver, that was so long ago!" Miley explained, and Oliver glanced down at the table-top.

"Not for me." Oliver mumbled, and Miley's face soften.

Why did he have to look so hurt about something she said to him in middle school?

"Look, Oliver, I said that because you didn't know I was Hannah Montana back then, and you loved Hannah Montana. I was afraid that if I told you right away, you'd fall in love with me." Miley replied.

He remembered it all too well:

Especially the fainting.

"...especially the fainting. How many guys do you know that faint when their best friend tells them that they are a popstar?" Oliver stated, and Miley couldn't help to giggle.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad. Jake took it pretty well."

Even though he didn't show it on the outside, Oliver was scowling on the inside.

Of course the zombie slayer didn't faint:

He was too macho for fainting.

"Oliver? Are you okay?"

Oliver shook his head to see Miley looking concerned.

"Yeah." Oliver replied, but Miley didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine...can you ask me another question?" Oliver.

As Miley was preparing another question for him, Oliver thought about what Miley said about Jake.

Was Oliver possibly jealous of Jake?

Or was it just because Miley remembered her old boyfriend?

Or it that Oliver found himself falling for one of his best friends?


End file.
